herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Corey's Strange Friend
Corey's Strange Friend is the seventh episode of The Court. It was uploaded on May 3, 2014 Synopsis Corey brings a strange looking friend back into the court with him. Tye & Jayden believe there is something VERY odd about him and figure out how to get rid of him. Intro The Court logo appears and the theme song slows down. Plot Whilst conversing on the mailbox about why they haven't seen Dylan in a while, Jayden & Tye see Corey walking up the street with a friend they never seen or met before, wondering who it is, they soon see his face which freaks the out. When attempting to hide behind the mailbox so they don't see them, Corey pops his head over to say hi & so does his friend who rudely takes Jayden & Tyes drinks they were having. The kid introduces himself as Riley , Jayden & Tye notice that he looks really odd and strange especially once they see his teeth. They run off and hide, when they are out of sight they come up with a plan on how to get rid of him. Jayden suggest that they kill him which Tye, at first thinks is a little far fetched but decides to as he has no better ideas, they both decided to try and get to Tyes house to get a weapon to silently kill him with but they don't want to be detected by either Corey or Riley so they keep themselves hidden. They almost make it back until Corey (who was sitting on the mailbox) points out to Riley that he can see them behind a car. Riley looks but can't see anything, so Corey hops down and as he is about to reveal Jayden & Tyes location, he says that he is busting to go take a dump so he ditches Riley, who procedes to walk into Jayden & Tyes hiding spot, when he sees Tye, he lets out an unearthly high pitched scream, Jayden drops him to the floor where he lets out another scream before Jayden stomps on his head. They decided to throw the body over the neighbours fence just until Corey comes back and then leaves again. When Corey returns he asks where Riley went to which Jayden sarcastically replies "Well, here is the deal...we have no FUCKING idea" Corey ignoring this suggests that they go somewhere, Jayden tells him that they will catch up with him and uses the excuse that him and Tye need to shit "together" Once Corey is gone, Jayden climbs the fence to go get the body, he is shocked to find that it isn't there. Tye doesn't believe him but once he looks for himself he is suprised, He looks up in the sky and sees a UFO about to fly up. Jayden seen it to and both suddenly realising that "Riley" was actually an alien. They go off to question Corey about him. Trivia *First and last physical appearance of Riley. *When Tye & Jayden are hiding from Corey & Riley, the screen goes red and Riley lifts his head up and down is a reference to Telltale Games: The Walking Dead, in a certain mission you are hiding from zombies and if you look around to much the screen slowly goes red and the zombies slowly look towards you unless you hide again. *Just after Jayden kills Riley, behind Corey as he is walking up, you see Riley sitting in the background (drinking Tyes pineapple drink), suggesting that he teleported himself as Tye & Jayden threw him over the fence. * This was the last episode for Season 2. Category:The Court Category:Episodes